Wicked and Fallen
by why-is-this-so-hard-to-choose
Summary: Beca is a fallen angel who just wants to make music, go to school, and maybe fall in love with a certain ginger. Too bad her ex-best friend (the one who killed her) is trying to find her.
1. Chapter 1

**Bex P.O.V.**

I was just sitting at home playing the piano when my best friend, Jesse, flew in my window, narrowly missing me as he shot towards the piano.

"Bex let's go I want to tell you something! C'mon stop being so slow!"

He exclaimed cheerfully while giving me an awfully goofy grin. "Alright I'm coming, just give me a second Jess."

I stood from the bench, trying to figure out why he was so preppy, almost, today. Stretching I felt my wonderful pure white wings expand outward and smile. At that Jesse jumps out the window and takes flight, slightly ahead of me to guide us towards where he wanted to tell me something. I sighed in content as I looked out around us at the blue sky and puffy white clouds. If I looked down I would see a bunch of clueless humans, not knowing that just above them was a floating town that mirrored theirs. Only this one that we lived on inhabited angels and not humans. I shifted my gaze towards Jesse, just in time to see him slowing down.

"Follow me, I want to show you this little cliff and cave that I found a little while ago. When we get there I have something important I need you to know."

Now I was a little worried, Jesse usually isn't a very serious person. I needed to figure out what was on his mind and soon. After a couple moments we landed on a floating area of land that had a spectacular cliff and cave, not to mention the view.

"Alright now this might come as surprising but Bex I-I love you. I want to be with you and deep inside I know that you feel the same way. It might take a while but you will get there."

I stood there shocked. Out of all the things he wanted to tell me, needed to tell me it was that he loved? Through the surprise came a trickle of understanding. The way he always went out and did things for me no matter what it was. After I thought for a little while I realized it wasn't really a shock. I think I always knew or had an inkling. Deep down though I knew I couldn't ever return the feelings, he was my best friend, that was it. Shaking my head I turned to tell him that.

"Jesse I don't think I can ever look at you and feel anything besides friendship, I'm sorry but that's how I feel. I understand that it may be hard for you to be around me for awhile. Just know that I never meant to hurt you in anyway, shape, or form."

Turning my head I see his eyes flash and turn dark and cruel. His face transformed into a maliciousness I'd never seen before. He gave an evil laugh and smirked mercilessly at me.

"You don't understand Bex you were made to be mine. From the moment I saw you I knew you would serve me well. You are mine and you don't get a say in the matter. At first it may be hard but sooner or later you will get used to the idea and like it."

I am more shocked than I have ever been in my entire life. Never had Jesse talked to me like that before. Right now this wasn't my Jesse this wasn't my friend at all.

"I tried to be understanding but I will not tolerate being talked to like that. You may be hurting but it is unacceptable to talk to anyone let alone a woman like that. I'm going to leave now and you can contact me when you get over yourself."

He shook his head darkly.

"I can't let you do that Bex. You aren't getting away from me that easily. Didn't I already tell you that you are mine?"

Cool sweat trickled down my neck, I was nervous. Was he going to try and stop me from leaving? I couldn't tell, I didn't know the person in front of me.

"Jesse I'm just going to leave and we can forget this ever happened alright."

Suddenly he grabbed my arm, hard enough that I would bruise. He pulled me towards him by my arm.

"Didn't you just hear me? I told you that you are not leaving!"

Spit flew from his mouth and sprinkled my face. Grimacing I tried to get out of his grip but he just held me tighter.

"Stop trying to get free, you're never leaving me. Never, even if I have to bind you to me."

Instantly I stilled in his arms, binding is dark magic. He gave a wicked smile when he saw my face.

"Oh so now you understand that you are mine. I get that I do, I know you don't like dark magic. At least for now but you are going to have to get used to it. You know because I use it, like all the time."

As the words leave his mouth, slowly like a cover is being pulled off his wings change color. What used to be white, albeit a bit dirty and muddy, turned into a dark charcoal grey. I had once read somewhere that wings change their color to match their soul. All angels wings are a pure white from the beginning when they come out. Jesse really must have been using dark magic for a long time or a lot of it in a shorter period of time. His were the darkest color I have ever seen without being pure black.

"So you better get used to my wings, I don't feel like putting up that shield anymore."

I need to think fast, I need to get away from him fast. Hoping for surprise I pull my free arm back and punch him as hard as I can with my left hand in a fist. His gripe gets loose for a split second, it's long enough. I take off in a run towards a clearing with few trees so I can take off into the sky and try to find help. Jesse chases me but isn't close enough. I make it to the clearing and start to fly. I'm around four feet off the ground when Jesse jumps and grabs my ankle, pulling down harshly. In response I double my wing speed, I hear a sharp sickening snap. My ankle explodes in pain and I see stars. Pain filled hoarse screams rip through the air as my wings falter slightly and I am pulled down by my shattered anke. When my feet meet the grassy ground I am shoved to the ground. Jesse lowers himself until he is straight above me. Suddenly punches rain down on my, everywhere that he can get his fist is bruised instantly. Then he stands and starts kicking me. I hear another sharp snap and my lungs scream for help. Most definitely has he just broken one of my ribs, another kick to the same spot and I can't breathe. I try to suck in a breath but it's not going to happen. The snapped rib just pierced my lung and it was filling with blood. I start coughing. Blood comes up and gets everywhere. Looking up I see Jesse with a grim face.

"You couldn't even last that long huh? Guess I will just have to revive you, and this time you will listen to me. You won't have a choice."

Black spots start dotting my vision. My body aches worse than anything I have ever felt before.

"J-Jess hel-help me-e."

I try to gasp out.

"I'm sorry Bex but if you had listened you wouldn't be going through this, but as it is you need to learn your lesson first. You have to suffer a little."

He was just going to sit back and watch me gasp for air that wouldn't reach my broken lungs, until I died. I truly didn't know any part of the monster in front of me. I struggled for a while while he perched over my battered body. Finally everything is silent and dark as my struggling body goes limp with death.

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

Swiftly and silently Jesse leaned over the still body of his now dead obsession. He quickly put her on her back and spread her limbs out like a star fish. Gingerly he stepped over her bruised and battered torso and began to set up the revival ritual. Being newer to the ritual part of dark magic, during his incantation he mispronounced a few Latin words. Thus, after he finished instead of a glow bringing life back to her body, slowly she started to disintegrate and blow away with the wind. Desperately Jesse tried to grasp at the sand sized particles. As soon as his hand made contact, there was a loud boom and his now unconscious body flew back in the air and landed in the cave on the humans land. Instantly he was no longer protected by the angel spells that kept them invisible to any non angles. Never again would he see the land of the angels. For the spell worked in the way that an angel on angel land could see the humans land, but when they land on the land of the humans they could no longer see the place that they had live all their lives.

_**So I'm not sure about how this story is going to go, but I have a draft of the next chapter started. Please Read and Review.**_

_**-J**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Beca P.O.V. **_**(18 years later)**_

Alright so in the past I have learned the hard way that being honest up front is always the best thing to do. So I'll let you in on a little secret. I am a fallen angel. As in I used to be an angel but I was killed. Then using dark magic I was revived. So technically I cheated death. Though now that I've been brought back, I will live out the rest of my life until someday I die again. When I die I will be judged as everyone else is. I'm only getting this chance because I was forcibly rebirthed. See when Jesse was trying to bring me back to life after he killed me, he screwed up the ritual. Instead of bringing me straight back to life, my body disintegrated and blew away in the wind.

It blew me right to a couple that was struggling to have children. Nine months after that I was reborn as Rebecca Anna Mitchell. Shortly thereafter it was revealed that my human father, the supposedly smart college professor, was cheating on my sweet human mother. After that secret was known he left her heartbroken and a single parent.

I'm not going to lie, it probably wasn't easy to raise me. Let alone as a single parent, it was almost down right impossible. I wasn't intentionally a terrible child it just happened. I had the knowledge of a full grown angel and the tuggings of dark magic at my soul inside of a childs body. Not a very good combination, and then you add in the wings. I have always had my wings and I always will. When I was a child they were just growing inside of my back. As I got older they grew until finally one day they were big enough to come out and be used. That happened when I was twelve years old. The whole school day my back itched and burned. It was hard waiting till the end of the day because I knew that it was time for me to start flying again. After the last bell I ran to my bike and rode home as fast as I could possibly could. Finally I got home and went to my room, then I opened my window and climbed up onto the roof. I go there when I need peace and quiet or just to think and be on my own.

When I got up there I slowed my breathing and focused on my back. Focused on the heat, the itch, the pain that was starting to radiate. Soon I heard ripping noises come from behind me. It was the sound of both my flesh and clothes being torn apart. I couldn't concentrate on anything other than the pure unadulterated pain that was emanating from the center of my back as my wings sprouted. Through all of the tortuous pain I smiled, I would soon be flying again. All at once there was a sudden flare of heat as the wings unfurrowed out into the cool September air. Then I felt relief as my skin grafted back together with the wings finally out. I felt free and light hearted. Everything was going to be okay now that I was full again, inside and out.

Looking behind me to inspect me wings, I had expected to be met with the sight of a seven foot wingspan and an expanse of pure white breath taking feathers. Instead I had to take a deep breath when I realised that while they were still at a seven foot wingspan, they were also onyx black. They were as dark as the black magic that was used to rebirth me. Never again would I be seen as pure. For those who know what it is, there is no disguising black magic. Nothing could ruin my happiness at that moment though, I was free at last.

Since that day, whenever I need peace I can just go fly for a few hours. There is nothing I wouldn't give to be able to just fly right now. Alas I'm stuck going to my deadbeat dads college. I don't understand why my mom is making me go to school. Let alone his school. She told me that she wants me to have a better education, so that I will have a better chance in life. In actuality, I'm pretty sure she just didn't want to see or fight with her ex. Everyone knows that feeling, so I can kinda relate to her on that. She was depressed for a while after the divorce but she was strong whenever she knew I was near. Being cheated on and the. Divorced would be hard for anyone even an incredibly strong mother. I can't be mad at her then for making me go to college, I mean I know she at least wants the best for me. My dad on the other hand I think he just wants to make himself feel better, but then again I don't know if he can even feel guilt or remorse. Alas I can't stop them from making me go, even though it's just out of respect for my mom that I'm not fighting it.

At least I have my own dorm so that I can have some peace and quiet. I also put in a form to intern at the radio station. Maybe this year won't be as bad as I thought it would, as long as a certain professor doesn't visit me often. For now though I'm going to walk through this activities fair with my headphones blaring.

_**So it's been a while and this is shorter than I would like it to be. I have some ideas for the next chapter (pretty sure the leading ladies shall meet). Until next time, I hope you enjoyed.**_

_**-J**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Beca P.O.V.**

I walk away from the radio station booth at the activities fair. Looking down at the paper I was given, I decide to put in an application for an internship during the year. Suddenly my phone dies, I sigh and take my headphones off of my ears so they rest around my neck. I continue aimlessly walking around for a while. A flash of brilliantly red hair disturbs my thoughts. There is a ginger at a booth for some group called the Bellas. I walk closer while observing the girl a little bit more. While she talks animatedly, using her hands to gesture, it doesn't seem to change the mood of the blonde who is also at the booth. The blonde looks like her face is stuck in a sour expression as she turns away from the gorgeous ginger and looks out at all of the people walking around at the activities fair. I look back over at the girl with red hair and find her looking back at me. Staring back at me are strikingly bright blue eyes. It seems to me I have no choice but to go over to their booth now that we have made eye contact, otherwise I would just seem rude. She says something to the grumpy looking blonde who glances in my direction as I make my way over to them. Somehow she her frown seems to deepen, as she takes in my appearance, shaking her head she tries to tell her friend something desperately. The ginger ignores her and when I finally reach them she sticks her hand out and introduces herself.

"Hi! I'm Chloe and this is Aubrey, we are the co-captains for our acapella group, the Barden Bellas." I shake her hand as she speaks and she drops hers to quickly grab a flier and puts it in mine before i can remove it from midair.

"I'm Beca it's nice to meet both of you. I uh I'm not sure I really know what acapella is so." Aubrey takes this as a sign for her to launch into a speech about the history of not only the Bellas but acapella in general.

"So you see in order for us to actually consider taking you into our group, you have to be able to sing well and do the dances. We want to win this year and we can't have people who don't know what they are doing get in the way." She finishes with a slight grimace towards the end. Chloe seems shocked for a second at her rudeness before she begins trying to fix what the blonde just said.

"What Aubrey means to say is, this is our senior year, this is our last chance to try and win at the ICCA's. Help make our dreams a reality?" Her voice trails off at the end with a questioning tone inflicted into the last part. Almost unconsciously I find myself starting to nod at her pleading look. I stop before the slight nod becomes noticeable to them.

"I'm sorry but I don't even sing. Maybe I'll see you around though." Chloe seems saddened by this but before I could walk away she reaches out and grabs my hand, stopping me from getting away.

"So I know that you aren't going to be a Bella, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends. How about you give me your number and we can get coffee and maybe talk about this tattoo?" She rubbed her thumb over my headphone tattoo as she says this, sending unnoticeable shivers down my back. I clear my throat nervously and nod to her.

"My phone died a little while ago so I can just give you my number if that's alright with you?" She frowns slightly before replying.

"I don't have my phone on me right now. Oh! Wait here I can just write my number on your wrist with this pen." Chloe takes a pen off of the table, uncaps it, and reaches out for my hand. Without thinking I lift my right hand out to her. She grabs it and writes her number on it, the glide of the pen and the gentle way she grips my hand made the hair on my arm stand up. As she goes to recap the pen, she seems to see my grasshopper tattoo.

"Oh my god no way! You have a bug tattoo? So do I, I knew it, we are going to become best friends. We already are bug tattoo buddies." I chuckle slightly and say goodbye to her, walking away I give a slight wave. Looking down at my wrist, I smile to myself. After her number, she wrote: _The Sexy Redhead xoxoxo Call me :)_.

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'm almost done with school so hopefully I will be able to update more often. I was going through a slight bout of writers block when I was trying to get this chapter out so this one is shorter then the others. Hope you enjoyed.**_

_**-J**_


	4. Chapter 4

Beca P.O.V.

A cloud of smoke erupts in my face, overwhelming all of my senses. The smoke disperses and I'm left with a smiling face looking down at me.

"Hey, I'm Benji, sorry if I startled you, I'm just really into close up magic."

He extends a hand in greeting and I do the same.

"Uh it's ok I just wasn't expecting that, um it's nice to meet you. I'm Beca, I assume you are an interning freshmen as well?"

He nods his head excitedly and opens his mouth to verbally reply but he is interrupted by a British accent.

"Hello I'm Luke, I'm the stations manager, you must be Becky and Benji."

I quickly interrupt him, "Sorry to interrupt but it's actually Beca."

Nodding at me he continues ,

"Right, anyway, you guys will start by shelving c.d.'s and work your way up from there. If you have anything you think is good and want me to listen to, please wait until you have been an intern here for at least two months, so that you can figure out how we all work here. Any questions you have you can ask me whenever as long as I'm not in the booth. Alright I think that's it. Oh uh you two don't seem the type but no sex on the table please. Now I'm going to head back to the booth and you guys can start stacking."

With that brief and general introduction over with he turned around and went back into the booth. I turn towards Benji and tilt my head towards the c.d.'s and he smiles brightly back. Together we easily slip into a seamless rhythm of stacking c.d.'s and getting to know one another. Benji is a nice easy going guy, if not a bit childlike and silly at times. Soon Luke is telling us that we are done for the day and that he will see us again tomorrow.

"Hey Beca I'm having fun talking to you, do you want to go get coffee or something to eat now?" Benji asked me shifting nervously but still smiling warmly. I grin back at him and say

"Of course, lets go get burgers, I'm starving." We go to a little diner that's a short walk away from campus. After we sit down, he starts talking about joining an acapella group. Benji begins to tell me about how he wants to get into the Treblemakers. I think back to the beautiful ginger, Chloe, and her group, the Barden Bella's. Over the past few days, we have texted each other a little bit. We actually talked about meeting up in a few day to get something to eat. I look at Benji who is still rambling on about amazing the Treblemakers are and shake my head slightly.

"Why is acapella such a big thing at this school? I feel like no matter where I go it follows me around and is haunting me." Benji laughs a little at that and is about to reply when he catches sight of the time, sighing he starts to get up.

"Sorry Bec's I hate to cut this short but I've got a class in twenty minutes and it's a little bit of a walk from here. I'll see you tomorrow though alright?" Nodding I bid him goodbye as I start to get up also. I quickly throw a few dollar bills on the table as a tip and start off in the direction of my dorm to go take a shower.

When I get to my dorm I am relieved to see my roommate is out, I take off my clothes and put my robe on before grabbing my shower caddy and towel. As I walk towards the showers I start humming to myself, in preparation for this internship I had started to make a mix using the song Titanium and now it was stuck in my head. Pretty soon the water is on and I'm singing softly to myself. All of a sudden a loud voice startles me.

"You can sing! You should totally join the Bella's I mean this could be awesome. Your voice is amazing and we would get to hang out all the time."

I turn around so fast I think I gave myself whiplash. My mind is racing as I try to quickly cover myself up with anything. Not seeming to notice my struggle, Chloe continues happily going on and on about why I should join her acapella group. "Uhm, Chloe why are you here exactly?" I ask her.

"Oh the bathrooms in my dorm broke and I decided that'd I'd come use Baker Hall's showers then surprise visit you. Surprise!" I can't help but to laugh at her bubbly reply.

"Ok, but why did you decide to invade my shower?" She looks a little confused.

"Uh, you are a really good singer and I couldn't let anybody slip away. You have to audition Beca, we would sound so good together. I'll even show you alright start singing again." At this I nod and quickly start singing, hoping to get the extremely attractive and naked senior out of my shower stall before I made a fool of myself. Soon after I began singing, Chloe joined in and our voices flowed together beautifully and melodically. When we finished, we both had huge grins on our faces.

"Ok I will think about joining but only if you go and finish your shower, in your own stall and let me finish my shower. When we are both done, we can go up to my dorm and hang out for a bit." Nodding she smiled at me once more before practically skipping out of my shower. I sighed to myself before I continued on with my shower like I hadn't been interrupted. When I was done I wrapped my robe around myself and found Chloe already changed and waiting for me. We went to my dorm and I changed quickly while blushing bright red. She teased me a little but then we just hung out and talked for a few hours before she left to go do some homework in her own dorm. Before she left, Chloe made me promise to audition on Thursday.

"Don't worry Red, I'll be there, but I better make it alright?" Giggling at me she nodded and walked out the door. I shook my head and sighed, Chloe already had me whipped for her.

_**I know it's been awhile but I almost had this chapter done and my laptop froze and deleted everything, though I now have a new laptop so that wont happen again. I tried to make this one longer but it turned out pretty average, maybe I will have better luck next time. Also I know that this chapter doesn't have anything to do with her being an angel but I'm trying to set the story up a little bit more and get it all started. Anyways, hope you liked it.**_

_**-J**_


	5. Chapter 5

Beca P.O.V.

Pain wracks my body. My mind is clouded over and my eyes are closing. I desperately suck in a mouthful of cool and clean air. My shaking limbs make it hard to walk to the deserted clearing that I'm headed towards. My wings haven't been used in too long and I'm exploding with the need to fly. A few more seconds of stumbling forward through the woods and I barely make it. Hurriedly I rip my jacket off and extend my wings from underneath my thin tank top. I hurtle up, straight in the air. Flapping my powerful wings fast, I feel my muscles start to loosen slightly. The pain ever so slowly evaporates until it is finally a dull throb that can easily be soothed by the cool night air. Moving into my dorm and getting used to classes didn't leave a lot of time to go flying, but I should have gone before it got to this point. I could feel my wings starts to ache in discomfort a few days ago and knew I would be in terrible shape if I didn't go soon, but I never got the time before now.

Sighing I shake those thoughts from my mind. The sky was beautiful tonight, bright enough for me to see where I was going but dark enough for me to not worry about being seen. Bright stars illuminate my path through the treetops as I get lost in the beauty of nature for a few hours. After a while I fly back to my new found clearing and land. I grab my jacket as I make my way back to my dorm. It's a long walk, just around a mile, but I try to make quick work of it, in order to shower and get some sleep before the acapella auditions tomorrow afternoon. By the time I get in my small bed, I only have a few hours to sleep.

I wake up to someone opening my door. I stretch and open my eyes to see Kimmy Jin, my roommate from hell, seemingly coming back from a class. Bolting upright I grab my phone to check the time. Shit, I was already ten minutes late. Rushing, I grabbed a shirt and threw on my pants and shoes. I hurriedly put on make up and chewed a stick of minty gum. Running out of the dorm building I checked my missed calls and texts, all from Chloe wondering where I was. I typed back a quick response telling her I was on my way. Dashing around campus I put my hair up quickly and spit my gum out in the grass.

As politely as possible I shoved in between people and opened the door to the small auditorium where the auditions were being held. Quietly I hurried in and saw that they were about to pack up and leave.

"Wait there's one more." It's Chloe, she waved me onto the stage.

"Uh, I didn't know we had to sing a certain song." She blinds me with her beaming smile and shining eyes.

"Don't worry about it, sing anything you want." Blondie next to her doesn't seem happy about this but she doesn't protest so I sit down and lean forward off the stage and grab a cup off the desk they are using.

"May I?" I inquire and she nods excitedly at me. Awkwardly I sit back and start a rhythm with the cup. After I get a flow going, I open my mouth and start singing smoothly. When I finish I smile slightly and look up. Chloe has a breathtaking smile spread across her face and my heart rate rises in response. I put the cup back and slowly start to walk out, but before I leave I feel eyes on my back. Turning around I scan the room and find the chubby dark haired leader from the Treblemakers glaring at me. Chills run down my back at the look he gave me as I briskly walk back to my dorm.

Chloe P.O.V.

"Bree what did I tell you, she's amazing and her voice is something that we really need."

Aubrey sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose in exasperation. "Fine ok, she does have a great voice. And I guess she is kind of attractive in

an alternative way although I don't like all of her piercings. Like come on she has too many, she would have to take some out for

competitions. But, if we do let her in the Bella's, she would be your responsibility. That means anything she doesn't understand or is having a

problem with you fix it. You understand me Chloe?" Excited I nod at her and let out a squeal as I hug her tightly. Yay, now I would have an

excuse to hang out with Beca a lot more often. This is going to be a great year I can already tell.

_**Hey sorry this is so short, but I've been getting used to school and didn't have time to make a longer update. Hopefully next time I can make a longer chapter. So I just got a tumblr and you should follow me and I will follow you back, my account is: why-is-this-so-hard-to-choose (it's the same as my name on here). Please Read and Review, until next time.**_

_**-J**_


End file.
